


Reunited, Torn Apart

by ZabaniChan



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Tohma forced them apart, and they never saw each other for three years. They met by chance in the same park where they first met, and were then forced apart. Permanently.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 3





	Reunited, Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2007

Disclaimer: This is my first Gravitation story, so go easy on me when – if - you review. It is a death fic, so there's your warning. Read at your own risk if you don't like deaths of favorite characters.

One-shot

Shuichi and Yuki stood there, staring at each other. It had been three years since Tohma had forced them apart, and not once had they seen each other. The other had not known what Tohma had done, for he had done it in secret, blackmailing them both. For Shuichi, it was his friend's lives. For Yuki, it was Shuichi's life. They had to break the other's heart in order to let the people close to them live. They had to lie to each other, tell each other that it had all been a game, or a joke. That the other meant nothing to them. It had broken them both, and neither had been the same since. Shuichi had become more serious about things, ignoring others when they annoyed him, instead of snapping back. He focused so much on Bad Luck that he barely had a social life anymore, and he had spent more than one night at N-G working on lyrics. Yuki had become even more cold than he had been before Shuichi entered his life. He quit smoking, something Shuichi had always wanted him to do. He talked to no one except for Tatsuha. He barely left the house, and even threatened that if Tohma ever mentioned Shuichi's name in his presence, he would kill him. Tohma apparently took this threat very seriously, and never once mentioned the name Shuichi or Bad Luck. The boy, Riku, which they had been entrusted with by Yoshiko, had grown up a little. He had taken to calling Shuichi 'mother' and Yuki 'father'. After they separated, Riku had gone with Shuichi, as Yuki had little patience for the boy's attitude, which was almost an exact replica of Shuichi's.

Shuichi had been in America with XMR for the first two years, and then came back to Japan the last year, staying with N-G. Yuki had been forced by his publisher, who had been warned by Tohma, to produce six books within the three years, so needless to say, he was too busy to even leave the house. That day, though, was the third anniversary of the day they were forcibly separated, and neither could sleep, opting to take a walk through the park where they had first met. Shuichi had left Riku with Hiro for the night. Neither had expected to run into the other, and were shocked when they found themselves face to face.

Shuichi took the first hesitant step forward, and Yuki took a step back in response.

"We shouldn't be seen together. If words gets out to Tohma about this, we don't know what he'll do." He said, looking away. Shuichi stopped and looked down, knowing he was right, before looking back up at Yuki, eyes flashing with determination.

"I know what the consequences are. And I'm willing to risk it if I could just get one hug before we part. We haven't seen each other in over three years. How can you expect me to just leave when I see you again?!" Shuichi asked. Yuki stayed quiet.

"…I know…I want to feel you in my arms right now, too. But we can't. Tohma has been keeping tabs on me since you left. He knows everything I do. He has eyes everywhere. If we're seen, I don't know how he'll handle it." Yuki said, looking at Shuichi with sad eyes, silently pleading with him to understand. Shuichi stared for a second before shaking his head.

"I told you! I don't care! I can't stand being apart! I want us to be together again! I want Tohma to just butt out and leave us alone! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want…!"

"I know!" Yuki yelled, interrupting him. Shuichi gasped and looked at him. Yuki was shaking, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall as he stared at Shuichi, "I know, Shuichi. I want all that, too. But we can't go back to the way things were before. I wish it could, but it can't."

"I won't believe it! I won't!"

"It doesn't matter if you do! That the truth and…!"

Shuichi cut him off, running forward and wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Yuki tried his best to refrain from hugging back, but it felt so good to be back in Shuichi's embrace. He slowly began to wrap his arms around Shuichi, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. They stood like that for god knows how long, before Shuichi broke the silence.

"You remember…when we broke up?" he asked softly. Yuki nodded against his shoulder. How could he forget? That day…had been the worst day in his entire life. They had never, in all the years they had been together, gotten in a fight like that. The screaming and crying still haunted his dreams to this day. The sound of the door slamming shut behind Shuichi and things bring thrown and knocked over still echoed in his head.

"I want to know again…why did you break up with me? I want the truth because I know for a fact that what you said last time wasn't true. I wasn't just your little boy toy. I know I meant more to you than that." Shuichi said seriously.

"You sound way too serious to be the same Shuichi I knew." Yuki said. Shuichi shrugged lightly.

"People change after fights like that." He muttered. Yuki just nodded again, head moving with Shuichi's shrug.

"You want the truth?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright then. Tohma told me to break up with you." Yuki said. Shuichi went to pull away, but Yuki held on tightly.

"And you would just do what he says without a second thought?!" Shuichi demanded.

"I didn't want to lose you, but…"

"Well, listening to him you did! For three years!" Shuichi yelled.

"He threatened to kill you if I didn't!" Yuki shouted, tightening his hold on Shuichi even more. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Would he really kill me?"

"Yes. He would." Yuki whispered. There was another pause as the Yuki let Shuichi work his mind over the information before speaking again.

"How's Riku?" Yuki asked.

"He's fine. Though he's always asking about you."

"How so?"

"He keep's asking when he'll be able to see his 'dad' again, and if we're ever home again. I have to keep telling him that I don't know because I can't tell the truth. It would break his heart."

Yuki nodded

"It most likely would. We are the closest thing to parent's the brat has." He said. There was another pause.

"What was your reason?"

Shuichi blinked.

"Huh?" he asked, mind still cloudy from hearing that Tohma would kill him.

"Your reason for breaking up with me. What was it?" Yuki asked again.

"Pretty much the same, except Tohma threatened to kill Hiro and the others if I didn't leave you." Shuichi said. Yuki didn't say anything, knowing that Tohma would never bet his life to force Shuichi to do something he didn't want to do. But Yuki also knew that Shuichi's friends meant a lot to him, too.

"Which is why we shouldn't be here. If I want you to live, and you want them to live, we shouldn't see each other anymore." Yuki said, pulling back slightly to look Shuichi in the eye. Shuichi stared back, before turning his head away, hands fisting in Yuki's shirt.

"I know, but….who knows when we'll see each other again…" he trailed off. Yuki sighed.

"If we want everyone precious to us to live, then we'll never see each other again." Yuki said.

"That can be arranged to be a permanent separation."

They looked up and looked behind Shuichi to see Tohma standing there, a gun pointed at them.

"Tohma…!" Yuki stared.

"You know, Yuki, I thought you would heed my warning when I told you to stay away from Shindou-kun or I would kill him." He said.

"I was just to about to leave! So put the gun down!" Yuki yelled, arms tightening reflexively around Shuichi, as if trying to protect him.

"Afraid not, Eiri-kun. You broke our promise, now you have pay up." He cocked the gun and aimed at Shuichi's back.

"Yuki…." Shuichi whispered, face pressed against Yuki's chest, breathing heavily as he heard the gun click.

"Shuichi…I swear I always lo…" he was cut off as Tohma pulled the trigger three times, the shots echoing in the park. Yuki felt Shuichi jerk in his arms as the bullets hit him, and the felt the blood leak out and stain his jacket sleeves. Shuichi's eyes widened for a second, before they started closing. He knew he was going to die within seconds. The bullets had hit his lungs and heart. He took a huge gulp of air, hoping to relay this last message to Yuki before he passed.

"Yuki…"

Yuki jerked his head down to look at him, eyes wide and frantic as Shuichi started to go limp. Shuichi smiled.

"I love you. Always…have…Always…will." He said, eyes closing and letting the rest of the air out of his lungs. Yuki's arms felt dead as he fell to his knees, his entire body shaking. He couldn't seem to take his eyes of Shuichi's peaceful face as his head rested against his chest. Tohma stood there, gun back in its holster, watching Yuki with emotionless eyes.

"I told you, Eiri-kun. And I always keep my word." He said, turning and walking away, leaving Yuki there to cry over his loss. Yuki's cries and pleas were heard throughout the park, and several people came to investigate. Upon arrival, some cried and others looked away. One person called the hospital and another the cops. Someone who happened to work at N-G called K to tell him the news. Within the next five hours, Shuichi was taken to the hospital and pronounced dead, Yuki had mental breakdown and was forced to be sedated and placed in a room on the other side of the hospital, as far as they could get him from Shuichi's body. Shuichi's band mates had arrived around then, and were told everything by a doctor. They broke down in tears, and Hiro called Shuichi's family while Suguru called Eiri's. Hiro was trying to comfort a crying Riku when both families arrived an hour after receiving the calls, and each went their separate upon arrival. Shuichi's family was devastated to hear that he had been shot and died, and his mother passed out from shock. Eiri's family wasn't much better. His father simply looked at him and walked out. Tatsuha tried to talk to him, but Yuki was so out of it from the medication that he didn't hear a thing, tears constantly flowing down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Mika called up Tohma, knowing he was behind everything, and after yelling at him for a half an hour, told him she filing for divorce and custody over their two year old child.

The next day, it was announced on every news channel that Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of the band Bad Luck, was shot and killed, and that Eiri Yuki, the famous romance novelist, had suffered a severe mental breakdown after witnessing his lover's death and was currently incapable of writing any books for awhile. Everyone was saddened by this news, and the funeral for Shuichi was packed full of people, all of whom were either family, friends, or fans. Yuki was taken there is a wheelchair, sitting in the front row, staring blankly at the corpse on the alter, waiting to be cremated. Shuichi's family sat on Yuki's left, and his family sat on his right, Mika sat beside him, a hand on his shoulder, while Riku sat on his lap, Yuki's arms around him, crying out for his 'mom'. It tore at everyone's hearts to hear a small boy cry like that. But it was to be expected, as he had just lost his 'mother'. Hiro, Suguru, K, and Judy sat behind them with Ryuichi and Noriko. Ryuichi was bawling like a baby, hugging his ever present bunny tightly. Behind them, sat both his and Shuichi's fans.

As words were said in Shuichi's honor and even more tears were shed, Yuki thought back to their time together. It had been fun, even when the result of their relationship caused him to vomit blood and have split personalities, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. The fire had started, and reflected in his eyes. He refused to cry in front of Riku. He needed to be strong for him. It wouldn't do to have his 'dad' fall apart while he was. True, the shock of losing Shuichi so soon after getting him back had caused him to be hospitalized for quite some time to come, but after he got out, he swore to raise Riku to the best of his ability. He knew that Shuichi treasured the boy, and he would do the same.

'I promise, Shuichi. I won't die and leave Riku behind. He needs at least one of his 'parents' alive.'

8

End

There you go. My first Gravitation story. As you can probably tell, I don't really like Tohma all that much. And I told you someone was going to die. Too bad it had to be Shuichi, though.

I've had this story in my mind for months now, and I finally got it typed up. I might add a sequel, just to clue you in about Yuki and Riku's life after Shuichi's death, so keep a look out for updates on my profile for that information within the next three weeks.

Attention!

Important Information!

I have given the authoress, white pedal, permission to write a sequel to my story, Reunited, Torn Apart. It already had four chapters.

If you could please read it and voice your opinions, it would be greatly appreciated as the story thus far is pretty good.  
https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8817902/1/Looking-Through-a-Broken-Mirror


End file.
